Daughter of Evil modern style!
by Whitelilygirl
Summary: in the title ...oneshot  OC x Len.K


Danielle White Reading Essay Period 1

It was hot and sticky. She could feel the mosquitoes' eating at her energy drained body. She could feel her knees weakening and her legs starting to give out. Her throat was scratchy and irritating yearning for some water. She wiped the sweat off her brow just to find a handful of blood from the accident.

You see now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere and her car had broken down while she was on her way to the convenience store to get her and her friends some snacks for their movie night. While she was walking she passed a sign that stated I hop 5 miles. She walked and walked and walked until she finally reached the restaurant, in the parking lot she spotted a familiar looking van but she couldn't quite figure out who it belong too. Iyana rushed inside eager to see s familiar looking face. Standing behind the counter was her brother named Len. He dropped the plate as he yelled 'Iyana 'as he started to hug her.' Would you like some coffee .Iyana 'Len said. 'Sure but we have so much to catch up on Iyana said 'but first can you help me fix my car. ''Sure but first let's clean you up your bleeding.' Len burst.

After Iyana was cleaned up they started driving towards the car. As soon as Iyana gained up enough courage she started tell Len all about the business wars and how she was in deep trouble. She said that 'There are two different businesses that are going head to head and they both want one thing, which is to cancel one another out of the popular business for good. Anyway I've been spying on the company and they have figured out my hidden agenda which was to figure out how they draw their customers in. So for the past few weeks I've been on the run, hiding and not stopping. Brother, they are not out to get me just to beat me up they are out to kill me!" "Iyana, Iyana stop! Please I will do anything … anything you need just name it. Cried Len. It was silent, silent for a long until they reached the car that seemed like an eternity.

He fixed the car in silence which was shortly interrupted by a soft humming noise in the distance. A dark colored figure started approaching with great speed. Soon the soft humming had transformed into the roar of an engine and shots were fired at their feet .They hoped in the car as if they were on fire and Len drove as fast as he could. The dark hummer roared behind them as more shots were fired. Len swerved off the road hoping to lose them but and drove over the dusty sand shooting small particles up into the air blinding the enemies. Although it paralyzed the drivers for a little bit soon they were on their tails again. Twenty more minutes of an intense car chase and they were finally free.

They found a hotel called 'Casa Blanca' and used fake names to get to a room. Once inside they instantly got rid of all their traceable personal belongings including cell phones. Credit cards and pagers. After that they took

quick shower and decide that they should get some resting he morning Iyana ordered breakfast from the room service as they packed and got ready to leave . But then Len realized that they had now no way of paying for their room. Luckily they parked near by and snuck out the back to drive away safely.

On the road again Iyana was starting to realize exactly how much trouble she had got her brother into. Her eyes got heavy as tears started to form, looking away from her brother she glanced into the rearview mirror to spot the Hummer once more. She started to warn her brother but Len had already stopped on the gas. Once again they had found their selves in the mist of another heated car chase. The black Hummer sped on them but Len (the driver) was determine and would not give up. Faster and faster they went time lost all meaning. A single shot was fired hitting their rear right tire. Now on feet they ran and ran Iyana now growing tired was suddenly picked up by Len. Against all odds the Black Hummer had gave up. Len put Iyana down and they tried to catch their breath. 'I'm so sorry I never meant to drag you into this Len" Iyana said between gasps. "Don't worry I'm going to protect you "as they lay on the ground.

They were awakening by a strange unfamiliar voice and Len peeked a saw only the black Hummer which meant danger was near by. Before he knew it he had already started to map out a plan in his mind. Soon Iyana started to whine and wake up they enemies drew their attention to her instantly. Without thinking LEN threw a rock at one of the guys. The guy jumped back and pulled out an AK47 and pointed it towards Iyana. He said 'One more step and ill shoot her. Len slowly moved towards Iyana unnoticeably. Then they bullet flew through the air and Len jumped in front of it taking the bullet and saving his sister. Iyana collapsed holding Len in her arms, crying heavily. The enemies started to walked away satisfied by their doing, but before they got into the Hummer they said 'try living with that pain and guilt ". Iyana was speechless and couldn't utter a word, she was drowning in sorrow.

'Love is a powerful thing. "


End file.
